


How Far We'll Go

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossover, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Moana (2016), M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, ereri, even though they aren't teenagers anymore, however the fuck you spell it, just read it, riren - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: Eren loves the movie Moana.  Levi's never seen it.  Eren convinces Levi to go with him to see it.  Even after being married for almost seven years, they still can't keep their hands off each other.





	

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_   
_Every path I make, every road leads back_   
_To the place I know where I cannot go_   
_Where I long to be_

_See the line where the sky meets the sea?_   
_It calls me!_   
_And no one knows~_   
_How far it goes~_

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_   
_One day I'll know~_   
_If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

“Your voice is beautiful, as usual. What are you singing, Eren?” Levi interrupts, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist from behind and pressing a kiss to Eren’s cheek.

“It’s _How Far I’ll Go_ from Moana!” Eren laughs, using his sponge to scrub at a stubborn spot of grease on the pan he’s washing.

“Moana? Isn’t that the new kid’s movie that everyone’s talking about?”

“Yep, I love that movie! I went out to see it with Armin two weeks ago, remember?”

“I remember. Do you remember how sexy you look doing dishes?”

“I’m aware. But it’s not as sexy as I look on my hands and knees trying to get a stain out of the carpet.” Eren teases, laughing when Levi moans at the mental image.

“Are you trying to make me horny?”

“No, I’m pretty sure you were long before I brought up carpet stains. Have you seen Moana yet?”

“I never got around to it.”

“What? It’s a Disney masterpiece!” Eren protests, turning off the faucet.

“Kid’s movies aren’t my style.”

“First off, it’s not a kid’s movie, it’s a _family movie_ , Levi. And second of all, you can’t diss a work of art just because it’s ‘not your style.’ I think you would genuinely enjoy Moana!”

“Is that so?” Levi challenges, stepping back so Eren can put the pan on the drying rack and face him.

“Please just give it a chance, Levi!” Eren pleads, drying his hands on a towel.

“If it’d make you happy, then consider it a date. Look up a movie time and I’ll take us, okay?”

“You’re the best, Levi!” Eren cheers, throwing himself at his husband and giving him a big hug.

…

“Two tickets for Moana, please.”

“That’ll be $23.50, please.”

Levi slides his card under the window to pay for the tickets while Eren vibrates in excitement next to him. The cashier swipes Levi’s card, prints the tickets and then passes both the card and tickets back under the window.

“Enjoy the show.”

Eren practically drags Levi into the building, quickly handing over their tickets and finding their theater, hidden a ways down the hall. They pass a custodian leaving their theater as they walk in, Eren chatting Levi’s ear off about how great the movie is.

“…Lin-Manuel Miranda does the music - he’s the guy that wrote Hamilton - and you can hear it in the music because his songs have a distinct style- Woah, the theater’s empty!”

Sure enough, all the seats are empty, the only noise in the room being the background music that plays before previews start. Eren whips out his phone, taking pictures of the empty theater because “no one would believe him without proof.” Levi rolls his eyes good-naturedly, taking a seat in the middle of the theater where they’ll have the best view.

“Stop taking pictures and come sit with me.”

Eren obeys, running up the stairs of the small theater and taking a seat next to Levi. He brings his phone in front of their faces for a selfie and Levi relents, leaning in and kissing Eren on the cheek for the photo. Eren blushes and squeals over the photo, immediately taking to social media to post the selfie. Levi leans over and peaks at Eren’s screen.

_It’s a good picture of us. It’s 1:04 now, and Eren said the movie is set to start at 1:15, so it should be about ten minutes until the show starts._

“Isn’t it nice to have the theater all to ourselves?” Eren glows, raising the armrest between their seats to snuggle into Levi’s side.

“Definitely. This close to time, I’m not sure anyone else is coming.”

“We’d have our own private viewing and no one would talk over the movie.”

“We could start making out in the middle of the movie and no one would be around to care.”

Eren and Levi’s eyes meet, and a moment later, Eren’s lips are on Levi’s, devouring his mouth like a man starved. Levi kisses back hard, and it doesn’t take long before he’s on Eren’s lap, reciprocating Eren’s increasingly messy, open-mouthed kisses. He opens his mouth and takes Eren’s lower lip in between his teeth, biting gently to tease Eren and goad him into kissing him deeper. Eren takes the bait and soon their tongues are dancing together, desperately trying to taste each other in a tango of passion. Eventually they separate to catch their breaths, looking equally wrecked with bruised lips, flushed cheeks and messy hair. Levi smirks down at his hubby, grinding down a little onto Eren’s crotch.

“Feel good yet?”

“Oh god, yes.” Eren gasps, pulling Levi back down for another kiss.

Their kissing becomes even more frenzied, the desire palpable in the air as they furiously kiss and grind in the desperate pursuit of pleasure. Levi licks up Eren’s quiet moans as he pulls at Eren’s hair, only for Eren to start tugging at his own a moment later. Eren bucks up into Levi’s crotch as he pulls Levi’s head to the side, mouthing at Levi’s pale neck and nibbling at the sensitive skin just below Levi’s ear, leaving a bright red mark as Levi writhes in ecstasy. Levi has half a mind to unzip Eren’s jeans when-

“Yuuri~! Don’t they remind you of us?”

“Viktor, are you forgetting that Historia is right here?”

Eren and Levi quickly pull away from each other, embarrassed at having been caught making out like teenagers. At the entrance, they see a couple and their daughter, the dark haired man covering the daughter’s eyes while his silver-haired partner laughs. Eren and Levi hurry to fix their hair and look presentable again, Eren apologizing all the while.

“I’m so sorry! The movie was going to start soon and no one else was here so we just assumed-”

“It’s okay; don’t worry about it! My precious Yuuri is just over-protective. You can uncover her eyes now, Yuuri.” The silver-haired man laughs, flashing the couple a dashing smile.

The other man, Yuuri, uncovers the little girl’s eyes, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

“Which seat do you want, Historia?”

“This one!” The blonde angel smiles, pointing at the row of seats right behind Eren and Levi.

“Of course you do. What about one more row back?”

“No, I want to sit in that row!”

“So willful, just like your papa.” Yuuri sighs, letting Historia choose her seat and then sitting next to her, his partner following close behind and sitting on his other side.

“I’m horribly sorry to intrude on the two of you. I’m Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, and this is my husband Viktor and our daughter, Historia.” Yuuri introduces, his husband and daughter waving to the couple in front of them.

“Eren Jaeger-Ackerman and my husband, Levi. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing quite like being alone in a dark movie theater to turn you back into horny teenagers again, isn’t that right Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods in agreement, giving Viktor a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How long have you been married?” Levi speaks up, eying the golden wedding rings on the couple’s fingers.

“Almost three years now, but it feels like our honeymoon was just yesterday.” Yuuri sighs happily.

“What about you two love birds?”

“It’ll be our seven year anniversary in two weeks, and I look forward to many more years with my beautiful brat.” Levi declares, taking his husband’s hand.

“Wow, congratulations! Happy early anniversary!”

“Thank you so much. Is this your first time seeing Moana?” Eren beams.

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Historia pipes up.

“Well, you’re in for a real treat. It should be starting any minute now!” Eren grins.

“No? It starts at 1:50, so not for another half-hour.” Viktor frowns, checking his watch.

“1:50?” Eren asks, hurriedly pulling out his ticket stub and confirming that the movie is due to start at 1:50.

Eren shows the stub to Levi and they break into laughter simultaneously, smiles splitting their faces as they laugh at their stupid mistake. Even after feeling embarrassed by being caught making out and realizing that they screwed up the movie time, Eren and Levi laugh it all off and enjoy their movie date, snuggling and making little comments in the comfortable darkness of the theater.

“So did you enjoy the movie, Levi?” Eren asks as they exit the theater hand-in-hand.

“I’ll admit that it was pretty good. But you know what would make it even better?”

“What?”

“If it was you in the palm frond skirt instead of Maui.”

“Is that your way of saying you want me mostly naked?” Eren laughs.

“It’s my way of saying I’ll worship you like a demigod.”

“I like the sound of that. I wonder how far we’ll go tonight~?”

“I’ll go with you as far as you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice, Moana, or any characters, songs, or ideas associated with them.
> 
> Based loosely off something that actually happened to me. I went to go see Moana with my sister and we got to the theater for the 1:15 showing of Moana at 1:00 and the theater was empty. We thought we were going to have it to ourselves, but then we figured out that the show was actually was due to start until 1:50. Sadly, we did not end up having the theater all to ourselves. Yielded a funny one-shot though, so I can't complain.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please leave kudos, a comment, and/or check out my other works. I have stories on AO3 and Fanfiction.net under the same username. 
> 
> Happy New Year, and may 2017 be a better year than the last!


End file.
